Lamp assemblies, often referred to as table lamps or floor lamps, are typically shipped from the manufacturer without a light bulb because light bulbs are susceptible to damage during the shipping process. As a result, either retailers must add the light bulb to the lamp assembly when the lamp assembly reaches their store or the consumer must purchase a light bulb separately from the lamp assembly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.